Age Aint Nothin' But A Number
by Girl14
Summary: When the Gorillaz go broke they have to adopt a child for money but will something else happien along the prosses.
1. Madison

.okay here is a story I came up with..  
Murdoc lied on his bed and looked at the ceiling the only reason why he was on the bed and even in the Winnebago was because he was flat broke.  
And so was 2D or otherwise he would have stole money from 2D.

"Damn it sucks bein' broke!"Murdoc swore.

He was then over come with board em, he then thought about 2D he then he walked out of his Winnebago and then went into 2D's room.

"HEY DULLARD YOU GOT ANY MONEY" Murdoc bellowed into 2D's room.

"No Muds I dun have any money"2D answered.

Murdoc then walked towards 2D's bed and sat down.

"DAMN don't no one have money around here!" Murdoc pouted

"Dullard think of a way for us to get money"Murdoc demanded.

2D then sat on his bed and thought for 10 minutes and then nothing came out until 15 minutes later.

"Well I passed by an orphan inch near by that is giving away kids maybe we can adopt a kid" 2D suggested.

"Tha's the dumbest idea you said today, I CAN'T STAND KIDS IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO LIKE NOODLE!" Murdoc yelled.

He then walked out of 2D's room and then slammed his door shut.

2 weeks later.

No one still had any money and Murdoc was really hungry there was no food in Kong and now the really needed money. The water was shut off and the got a final notice about the electric bill.

Murdoc came into 2D's room.

"'D you win we need money really badly so yeah were going to have to adopt a kid from the orphan inch" Murdoc sighed.

2D jumped out of his bed smiling. "but first we have to get Russel's approval" Murdoc added.

2D nodded and the 2 went into the kitchen to find Russel.

When they reached the kitchen Russel was at the table drinking his coffee.2D sat down at the table and as did Murdoc.

"Russel we need money"Murdoc started.

"Yeah I know" Russel said.

"Well there is an orphan inch nearby and we can adopt a kid and get money I heard they pay more if you adopt a girl" Murdoc said.

Russel looked at the 2.

"No" Russel said.

Then the lights went off in Kong.

"Okay we can adopt a kid" Russel agreed.

Then the 3 men had to knock on Noodle's room to get her ready to pick out a kid.

Noodle walked out of her room and they told her there plans to get money,Noodle only agreed if there adopted child was a girl they all agreed and then went into the car park and went to the nearby orphan inch.

When 2D directed them there the house looked old and raggedy and dirty they walked into the house there were mostly teenagers there but they rather had a teenager than an actual kid.

They went to the front desk there was a girl working the front desk she was 18 and really pretty.Her hair was red and her eyes were brown and she had pale skin and a pug nose and little lips.

She smiled at the 4 band members.

"How can I help you?"She asked.

"Well you can start by giving me your number"Murdoc said kissing at the young girl.

Russel then moved Murdoc out of they way and excused Murdoc's behavior.

"Um we came here to adopt a child" Russel said un sure of what to say.

"Well do you want to look around?" The woman questioned.

"Yes we would" Noodle added.

Then 2D,Russel and Noodle went to look for the best kid out of there, most of the kids looked bad they looked around and talked to some of the kids there some kids were odd and some were just plain crazy.

Except 1 girl she was in the corner of the house looking out of the window painting a picture of the out side. Russel spotted her he came next to her.

"What's your name?"Russel questioned.

"My name is Madison"She smiled.

"That's a pretty name for such a pretty girl"Russel complimented.

"Thanks"

"So like if you don't mind me asking why are you in a orphan inch?"Russel asked

She sighed and answered "Well to make a long story short my mom died and my dad killed himself".

Russel then was sorry to ask why she was there and then he changed the subject.

"So Madison how old are you?" Russel questioned.

"I'm 13" she answered.

Russel then finally stopped being around the bush.

"Hey you wanna come live with us?"

"Yeah I would love that!" Madison exclaimed.

Russel then took took her to the front desk and he had to fill out the adoption paper and what stumped Russel was the part that said who was going to have full custody of Madison he really didn't want that responsibility so he sat and thought and then he looked at 2D.

But then he thought about 2D and his child support,and failure to not pay it but he had 1 more person to choose it was Murdoc. Russel cringed at the though of him adopting Madison or Murdoc having a kid period. But he had no choice of no one else to adopt her. so he came next to Murdoc and tapped him on the shoulder.

"EY YO MUDS" Russel bellowed.

"What!?" Murdoc said with a nasty tone.

"You have to have full custody of Madison" Russel told Murdoc.

"Who's Madison?" Murdoc looked puzzled.

Until he looked to the right of Russel it was a cute girl her hair pink and her eyes blue and her skin brown. "She's cute" Murdoc thought.

"Okay" Murdoc agreed and singed the papers for the custody of the girl.

"hey Madison go meet your older sister!" Russel told her.

"Where is she?"she asked.

"I'm right here" Noodle said coming behind her shocking Madison.

Noodle looked at her sister and smiled.

"Ail right I signed the papers lets go home now" Murdoc chirped.

And then the red headed lady slipped Murdoc her phone number. Murdoc put it in his pocket and everyone went into the Geep.

"Wait don't you need to get your things?" Noodle asked.

"No I don't own anything in there except the clothes on my back" She gestured her hand to her back, Noodle giggled and they all drove home.

I hope you like it ill write more okay it will get better.


	2. Welcome Home Madison!

Hello here is another chapter to Age Ain't Nothin' But a Number. and please tell me if my writing has improved.okay. And like in this story some of the words are cut off because like they dont finnish there words all the way okay and please inform me in how I wrote this chapter. and also my friend GorillazbiggestfanJasmin wrote a story called Noodle's Secret Lover she said she has been getting a lot of flames and she don'e want to write any more so she said I could have it you all think I should take that story? and another thing I know Madison acts like a little girl but its cute right??

Chapter 2 Welcome home Madison!!!!

They rode home in the Geep Noodle saw the happiness in Madison's bright blue eyes. Madison sat next to Noodle.

"Hi Noodle, how old are you?" Madison asked.

"I'm 13" Noodle said.

"I am too"

"Hey Noodle, what's your favorite food?"

"Noodles!"

"I like Noodles too!"

There conversation lasted until they finally came home. Madison was the first one to hop out of the Geep and look around. She then went with Russel, he gave her a tour around the place. She thought Kong was ugly but Madison knew that is a comment you keep to your self.

"Hey ummmm?" Madison puzzled.

"My name is Russel" Russel inquired.

"Yes Russel, like where is my room going to be?"

"Umm,come with me" Russel scratched his head as he walked back to the car-park. Russel knocked loud on Murdoc's door.

BANG BANG BANG!!!!

Russel then stepped back and the door swung open. Murdoc looked evil and insane at the same time.  
"What do you want?" Murdoc gave Russel the evil eye, But Murdoc backed down when Russel growled at him, Murdoc's faces loosened.

"Hey Muds Madison hasta' sleep in your Winnebago"

Murdoc really didn't want to have a kid in his house with him, but he had no choice, Russel would beat him up if he said no, and he had custody of Madison so technically he's her father and she's his daughter

Murdoc closed his eyes and sighed. "Come on in" Murdoc held the door open and let her come in. Murdoc was about to go in when. Russel grabbed Murdoc by the collar of his shirt.

"Madison Is a young girl,and if I find out you touch her the wrong way, or try to have sex with her I'm gonna hurt you, more than I did when I broke your nose" Russel whispered.

"You don't gotta worry I ain't into young girls her age anyway" Murdoc fixed his collar.

"Yeah, yeah well make sure you don't get one now either" Russel then walked away into a corridor, and Murdoc gives Russel the finger behind his back, and slammed the door.

"Ass-Hole"Murdoc Mumbled.

Then before Murdoc knew what happened the girl was hugging him, nuzzling her face into his chest.

"Oh thanks for adopting me daddy!"Madison squealed.

Murdoc was in shock at this act of love, he then moved back away from her.

"HEY!No touching!"MUrdoc bellowed.

"What's wrong daddy?" She looked like she was about to cry.

"First of all, I ain't your daddy, second of all I don't want you touching me."

"Why did I do something wrong?"Madison was trembling, Murdoc looked scary to her.

"Yeah you did something wrong you touched me!"

Madison sat on Murdoc's red front seat, she covered her eyes and turned around, and began to cry. Murdoc thought she was just trying to get his attention, but she wasn't, after 2 minutes Murdoc came over to console her.

"Aww,I'm sorry" Murdoc hugged her.

She then began to smile and hugged him back.  
"I'm sorry Murdoc said again"

Murdoc then pulled away and smiled at her. Her stomach began to growl, and so did Murdoc's.

"Hey,lets get something to eat love."

Murdoc thought this would help them get a better start then they just had. Murdoc then took her to the Kitchen. Murdoc looked into the fridge, they had a box of cereal that was all.

"Hey umm?"Murdoc rubbed his chin.

"Madison, my name is Madison" She told him.

"Madison you want some cereal?"

"Yes please"

Murdoc poured her cereal in a glass bowl.

"So why were you put in a orphan inch?" Murdoc asked to break the silence.

"I was put there because my mom died and my dad killed himself, I don't want to go into detail" She looked sad. she then perked up and looked at Murdoc and smiled.

"Hey since you have custody aren't you my daddy?"She pointed to him.

Murdoc sat in silence wondering should he say yes or no.

"Umm I guess you could say so"Murdoc poured cereal into his bowl.

"So if you my daddy then, I MUSH HAVE A MOMMY!!" She cheered.

Murdoc spit out his ceral"NO!"he yelled a little too loud.

Madison sat back down.'This is going to be a weird man to live with' Madison thought.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT

It was time to go to sleep,the only thing Madison had to wear was what she came home to Kong in. blue denim jeans and a white t-shirt.Murdoc went to sleep for getting about the young girl in his Winnebago.  
She had no where to sleep, and nothing to sleep in. So she went to Murdoc's bed and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Daddy, daddy wake up" she whispered.

"Wha?"

"I don't have anywhere to sleep or anything to sleep in" She cried.

"Go to 2D he got something you can-" Murdoc then fell asleep.

She then walked out of the Winnebago and went to 2D's door and knocked.2D answered the door with a smile.

"2D do you have any clothes I can sleep in? Madison was shaking from the coldness of the car park.

"Oi its cold out here come in side love"

She looked around 2D's room it was nice. 2D went in his dresser and gave her some clothes to wear, She looked at them and smiled. She then took her shirt off in front of 2D, 2D was in shock he saw her bra. She then put the shirt on. But then she took off her pants in front of him also 2D was a little aroused of the sight of her under wear. She then put the pants on and he could see nothing.

"Hey 2D can I sleep in your room with you,daddy doesn't have anywhere for me to sleep so can I sleep in here?"she asked.

"Yeah no problem"2D assured.

Madison then hopped in the bed with 2D, He was really uncomfortable. Usually when a girl was in his bed something was going on. So he changed his thoughts from that and thought about there album.

2HRS later 2D was still unable to sleep, then Madison stirred in her sleep and put an arm around 2D's waist. 2D was really uncomfortable. Then she turned around, 2D and her were face to face. 2D was red her face was so close to his. 2D let temptation get to him.

He held the girls chin and gave her a kiss on the lips. 2D pulled away for a second but then he kissed her again. This time she woke up.  
Madison shot up from the bed. And looked 2D in his eyes. 2D got up from his bed and came to the girl that was backing up and put his hand behind her head and Kissed her on her lips again.

Madison didn't know to pull away or keep going. But then 2D did something no one has ever don't to her. He picked her up and put her on the bed, and put his tongue in her mouth,she liked doing this and she then kissed him back...


	3. Secrets

here is another chapter I try to make them as fast as I can so please forgive me for being tardy! 

Well here is a new chapter I can think of a name for it though.

Madison was in a deep ecstasy as she was kissed by 2D. 2D rubbed her head, and pressed more into there kiss. Madison had to break away for air.

"2D, why did you do that?" Madison asked.

"Because you are the girl of my dreams, literally, I have been dreaming about you for 6 years now" 2D looked happy.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I have been dreaming about you for sometime"

"Really!"

"Yes"

"But 2D, if I'm the girl of your dreams you know I'm not all that perfect, right?" Madison questioned.

"What?" 2D scratched his head.

Madison sighed and sat up. "Well let me start from the beginning of what happened to me..."

(Flash Back)

" Well my parents are not the same my dad was from Japan his name was Yuji and my mom was from Jamaica her name was Nicole, my parents met at a park in London my mom was there on vacation and my father as well. My mom was at the park listening to her walk man but all of a sudden a dog cam and snatched it from her. My dad saw my mom chasing after the dog, and helped her track the dog down and eventually they caught the dog and let him go. My dad looked at my mom's brown skin and green eyes, and my mom looked at my dad's pale skin and black hair, they fell in love."

"Then a year later they got married and then 3 years later they had me. But 4 years after my birth my dad had got into an accident, My mom was grieving every day, but she never told me why, then one day me dad came home and he was perfectly fine. My mom was curious at how he was really sick the day before and then in perfect health the next day; that day my mom was worried about my dad so she went to go talk to him.

"When she did I heard screaming , so I rushed down to my parents room, when I did I saw my mom on the floor she was soaked in blood and her neck was bitten, but she was dead. My father turned to me and then bit my arm, it hurt so bad, my father let me go and began to cry. He looked into my eyes as I was crying on the floor from the pain he had caused me. He came to me kissed me on my head; and said to me...

"I love you Madison, I can't cause you anymore pain so I have to go, I love you" He shut the door to there room in my face. I didn't know what was going on because of the pain in my arm was all I could think about at the time. But then then at that moment I heard something that made me sick to my stomach. It was a gun shot. I tried to open the door but it was no use. So I went to the kitchen for a knife to pry the door open, I finally found a knife. When I got to there door I pry-ed it open. What I saw was not only was my mom dead but my father killed himself as well."

"He left be hind a note it said, "My dear Madison, I'm sorry to leave you this way, but I have caused you pain and killed your mother and the love of my life, your grandmother, my mother will have to take care of you, tell her I said I love her, and tell mommy's family I'm sorry, there is money under our bed take it its yours, but if you are wondering why I was in the hospital here is why.

"When I was little I was bit by a vampire and ever since I was having problems, but when I met your mother I was able to keep my urges for blood down, but one day I was about to bite your mother and she called the hospital telling them I was sick, but when I got out I knew I wasn't fine I was still was thirsty for blood, your mother tried to console me when she came to the room but my urge grew and I bit her, but I did it too long and hard and she died, when I bit you my heart sank I couldn't believe I did that to you, I never meant to hurt you, I love you, so I kill my self to cause no one else pain. I never meant for you to have pain but it's too late. Daddy loves you, Madison in live and in death."

" I cried as I read that letter, one of my neighbors called the police so the police barged in and saw them dead on the floor. They took the letter from me read it and gave it back, It was marked as a murder case, my dad didn't kill my mom on purpose It was an accident"

(Flash back's over)

Madison cried in 2D's arms, she was in deep grief.

"Don't cry love its okay, I'm here!" 2Dcooed.

"Yeah I know thanks" Madison wiped the tears away.

"Madison, you are the girl of my dreams and since you are a vampire I want to be one too" 2D showed her his neck.

"No you don't want to be like me, you get a craving for blood and then you might hurt one of your band mates"

"No I won't"

"But if you do want to be like me, I will make you like me, but if you don't like being a vampire there is a cure"

"Why don't you get the cure?"2D questioned.

"Because I can't afford it, I don't have any money"

"Well I want to be like you until I get the money to get the cure" 2D showed his neck to her.

"are you sure?" Madison raised an eye brow.

"Yes, but 1 question how can you walk in the day time?"  
"That is just a myth vampires be out at any time and we CAN eat garlic, basically there is no boundaries, just that one in a while your gonna want some blood" She told 2D.

"Okay just do it" 2D closed his eyes.

"are you sure you want it on your neck, you can have it on your arm like me"

"No I want it on my neck"

"Okay, just close your eyes"

2D closed his eyes and then Madison's urge grew her vampire teeth grew. She licked 2D's neck, then took a deep bite. 2D was in pain. Madison held his hair, and bit a little deeper, she sucked 2D's blood out of him. 2D fainted after a minute. Then Madison went to sleep too.

----------------------------------

The next day 2D opened his eyes. He saw Madison, he kissed her on her lips as she was sleeping. 2D got out of his bed, and looked into the mirror, he could still see his reflection, 2D was kind of wondering like why he could see his reflection, even though he was a vampire, 2D smiled as he saw his little princess sleeping. He came over for another kiss on the lips.

Murdoc came out of his house yawning, scratching himself. He remembered he sent Madison to 2D's room for something, and she wasn't in the Winnebago, so he went to 2D's room she probably slept in there. Murdoc thought. Murdoc opened 2D's door to a very shocking sight. 2D's lips were on hers, but she was sleep. Murdoc's face turned red, from anger, Murdoc crept up behind 2D and grabbed him by the neck. And pushed him out of the room.

"DULLARD WHA'S YOUR PROBLEM?" Murdoc bellowed.

"What, what?"

"You were kissing my daughter"

"What do you care you don't even want to take care of her"

"WHAT DO I CARE? IF ANYONE FOUND OUT ABOUT THAT THE BAND IS DONE"

"Find out about what?"

"About you kissing a 13 year old on the lips!"

"Well I was kissing her good morning"

"Well don't do it like that"

2D's door opened it was Madison. "Hi daddy!" Madison ran to Murdoc and hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek. Murdoc wiped the kiss away. Murdoc then held onto Madison's hand and dragged her to the corridor, to the lift.

"I don't wan' you to be around him alone" Murdoc stated.

"Why?"Madison inquired.

"Because he don' think straight and might try something"

"Oh" Madison didn't want to say anything about what happened that night so she kept her moth shut.

The lift doors opened and Murdoc dragged her to the kitchen for breakfast.

Russel was at the table reading a paper. Noodle was eating cereal.

"Good morning Madison" Noodle and Russel said together.

"Good morning everyone" Madison chirped.

Murdoc rolled his eyes and went to the fridge, and drank out of the carton. Madison made some cereal, but Murdoc tapped her on her shoulders.

"Madison your coming back with me to the Winnebago" Murdoc ordered.

"But I'm not done the cereal"

"Yeah, your going to eat in the Winne'"

"Okay!" Madison got up and went with her adopted father. Murdoc pressed the button for the lift, when he did 2D was in there"

"Hi 2D" Madison waved to him and winked, Murdoc didn't see that.

"Hi Madison love"

2D then walked out and into the kitchen.

Murdoc held her arm and pulled her in the lift, the doors closed. Madison continued to eat the cereal, she didn't say a word to Murdoc.

"Oh so you give 2D a welcome but not me" Murdoc pouted.

"I did but you were mean so I dont see the point of saying anything any more" she took another but at the cereal.

Murdoc just frowned. The doors opened he held his adopted daughter by the arm. an then opened the winnebago's door, then she came in and he did too. She sat at the little table Murdoc had in the front, and ate there he was about to say something but then his cell phone rang.

"What?"

"Its me I'm the secretary from the orphan inch"

"Oh hey love when you comn' over"

"Today"

"When?"

"Now, I'm in the car park"

"How did you know where I lived?"

"Madison's profile it says where she lives"

"Oh"

Murdoc had to think of some way of getting rid of Madison for a few hours.

"Hey Madison, here is uhhh 200 pounds you and Noodle go to the mall" he threw the money at her and Madison left fast.

A minute later the secretary knocked at the door. Murdoc came to the door.

"Hi I'm Samantha, the secretary of the orphan inch" She held her hand out. Murdoc shook it, and then pulled her in.

"Well I came here to discuss Madison's case"

The secretary came into the Winnebago it was a mess, but she put her suitcase down anyway, Samantha sat down in Murdoc's red seat and took out some papers. They were about Madison, and her parents.

"Well MR.Niccals you might be confused about Madison's race well read this profile you'll know almost everything about her. Murdoc took the folder when he opened it it was pictures of her and things Madison drew. He read Madison's race part it said black/Japanese. The picture explained what that meant. It was a picture of her and her parents. Murdoc read about how they died, and hoe the police thought they died. Murdoc felts sick to his stomach.

Murdoc handed Madison's profile back to Samantha.

"I felt sad when I 1st read it too, I actually cried" Samantha said breaking the silence.

"I love that girl even though we are not supposed to come visit an orphan once there adopted but I want too keep contact with her if that's okay with you" Samantha said.

"Yeah sure its cool" Murdoc answered.

"Yeah love didn't you come over here for something else?"Murdoc put on his charm.

"oh Yeah" Samantha purred.

---------------------------------

Madison and Noodle went to the mall it was big. This was Madison's first time in a mall in a long time. Her and Noodle went in every store. The boys were really checking them out. one boy Madison spotted out he had long blond hair and blue eyes like her. He came up to her.

"Hey your a pretty girl you wanna go out some time?"His face was red.

"Okay"

The boy wrote down his number on a piece of paper.

"And by the way my name is Dylan"

"My name is Madison"

"That's a beautiful name, well I gotta go see you bye!" Dylan ran away with his friends.

Madison was happy at having his number.

Madison turned around to look at Noodle but she was distracted by a Japanese boy she was talking too. He was SO cute. He was dressed in a punk way, and his hair is black and his eyes were too.

"Hey your a cute girl, what's you name?" the boy asked.

"Noodle, what's yours"

"its Yoko, you want to go out some time? Yoko looked nervous"

"Yeah"

"well here is my number call me, I gotta go bye" Yoko caught up with Dylan.

The girls were giggling as they were waiting for Russel to come pick them up. "They couldn't wait to see the boys they met and the boys they met couldn't wait to meet them !


End file.
